Untitled LokiSigyn Project
by Hell Bunny 216
Summary: How Loki and Sigyn first meet and the troubles in which they have had to deal with. This will only be the first chapter so basically nothing happens, i thought it best to just dip my toes in the water. And also this is my first EVER story, I'm a total virgin, please be gentle.


It was an ordinary day on Vanaheim, the blazing heat on the desert sand, the great eagles flying above, and the entire royal family in attendance, awaiting the arrival of High King Odin Allfather and his family.

King Ivar, the secondary king of Vanaheim was waiting at the entrance of the royal palace, beside him his second wife, Queen Dagny, his eldest son Crown Prince Orvar, and his eldest daughter Princess Haldis.

Behind them stood his other children, Prince Calder, Princess Senta and Princess Sigyn, the offspring given by his first wife and greatest love, Queen Sindri. Amongst them were his other children, Princess Astrid, Prince Garrik, Prince Volund and Prince Falki. Each of them waiting patiently inline as their guests marched towards them.

King Ivar was the first to start the greetings with the Aesir Company, bowing low to the Allfather before then shaking his hand. It wasn't long until he excused them both to talk business, which left the Queens to continue the introduction to each of their children.

"… and this is my youngest, Falki. I am certain the Kings children will make sure your sons and their friends welcome to our abode. However I will be glad to show you to your chambers High Queen Frigga, if you wish, while your staff gets themselves acquainted with the palace."

With this said the two Queens walked into the palace leaving the Princes and Princesses alone.

Not one said a word until Senta stepped forward to make her own introductions.

"Greetings, princes of Asgard, I am Senta, second daughter to the King."

Bowing to them she lifted her gaze upon their companions.

"And who might I ask have you brought on your journeys?"

With a warm smile, Thor replied,

"These, princess, are my dearest of friends; the lady Sif and The Warriors Three, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg."

Each in turn bowed to the princess and said their greetings.

With this small formality over with Princes Garrik and Volund, dragging with them a frowning Falki, left their siblings to deal with more 'important' issues, which usually means the training yard.

It also didn't surprise anyone when a messenger came with news meant for the Princes Orvar and Calder about rebels being spotted not far from the palace walls which needed urgent attention. Princess Haldis also took this as an invitation to leave with her brothers and join them in the task (as the commander of The Serpents, she has the right to do so).

This left only Senta, Sigyn and Astrid to occupy their companies' time.

They walked almost in silence as they wandered through the palace, occasionally interrupted by Astrid's giggles as she converses with the dashing Fandral, or by Senta pointing out a room or two that may be of interest.

The main questions that were asked by the Asgardians were about the training grounds or the areas and times in which to be served food, the latter mainly asked by Volstagg.

Prince Loki and Hogun where the most quiet of the company, often nodding in acknowledgment to what the princess was saying. As always Sigyn was mute in the company of new people and analysed the way in which they held themselves.

To much of her dismay, Prince Loki was a difficult person to read.

When they finally reached the training yard, as requested by Thor, another messenger came, this time for Sigyn stating that her father and the High King request her presence, to which upon hearing departed swiftly, leaving the others to decide who would spar with Lady Sif first.

* * *

><p>"The Princess Sigyn, your Majesties."<p>

Sigyn had been brought to her fathers study where his vast majority of books where kept, she often came in here to learn of magic and the other realms on Yggdrasil.

She was welcomed by her father who was sat at the long council table in the centre of the room, seated to his left was Odin Allfather.

"Ah, Sigyn, please have a seat."

He gestured to chair on his right, which she took without question, and smiled politely as she waited for either of the Kings to continue.

The next to speak was Odin.

"I hear you are quite the sorceress, tell me child, how far along are you in your teachings?"

Surprised by the blunt question on her use of magic, Sigyn hesitated for a moment before answering.

"I have been studying the art of magic since I was a young child. All of my tutors say I have exceeded their knowledge, so my teachings now come from the many books I have managed to acquire."

There was a pause for a moment as The Allfather took in her words and seemed to consider something.

"I see… As you may know my wife, Frigga, also possesses the gift of magic, including my son, Loki. She often takes on young learners I believe you may benefit from her teachings…"

"… However it would mean you travelling to Asgard and staying until your lessons are complete."

There was sadness in Ivar's eyes as he said this. Sigyn could tell if she went to Asgard she will not be coming back.

"I am honoured that you think me worthy of the High Queens knowledge, but I am afraid I may need some time to consider this most generous offer."

It was all she could think of to say. Sigyn had longed to see Asgard and the golden palace and the Queens gardens, to read the many books that are held in the royal library. Her dreams were constantly filled with the idea, but she loved her family more than anything and to leave them behind would break her heart.

The Allfather nodded.

"I understand, when you have decided you can inform your father of your decision. However my company will be leaving in a few days, I hope to have your answer by then."

"That will be all for now Sigyn, you may go."

With her dismissal given, Sigyn stood and bowed gracefully before finally leaving to go to her chambers, she wanted to be alone for the time being. There was something her father wasn't telling her and she wanted to know what.

* * *

><p>After the doors closed behind his daughter, Ivar could only feel relief and sadness. He turned to the Allfather as if to ask 'what should be done next' and it is as if Odin could read his mind as he replied,<p>

"And now we wait, my friend, the choice is hers alone."

"Sigyn _must_ leave with you; it's the only way to keep her safe. I won't have her here when…"

As he struggled to finish what he was saying, Ivar could only remember his failed attempts to change the destiny that awaits his people, in the end he found he only needed to save one.

_As long as she is safe hope will live on._

"I know, all that can be done at this moment is to deal with the rebels outside the walls, and when they fall, all will be well."

Ivar shook his head,

"It won't be enough; you have not seen what I have seen. The Seer tells me that an end is here and it is only a matter of time before Vanaheim burns."

* * *

><p>Again Thor was pinned to the floor by Lady Sif, it was his third try to best the maiden warrior and every bout ended the same, with Sifs blade pointed at the princes' throat.<p>

_Lady Sif would be a fine Snake, it's a pity she is of Asgard_, Princess Senta thought.

She her self was one of the fourteen women warriors that protected the palace, together they were called The Masked Serpents of Vanaheim, but more commonly known as either The Serpents, The Masked Maidens or simply Sand Snakes.

"Sif, in time the day will come when I can finally wipe the smile off your face as you lay on the ground after a glorious victory on my part."

"Thor you know that day will never come, so from now until the end of days you will have to learn to enjoy the taste of dirt and sand."

Thor simply found this to be amusing whereas his comrades agreed with Sif.

The maiden warrior indeed lived up to the stories told about her, but Senta wondered if _she_ was any match for the Asgardian, after all she hadn't become The Serpents second in command for nothing.

"Perhaps I could spar with the Lady Sif."

There was a pause as everyone turned to gape at the princess.

"What? I think it will be interesting. Two maiden warriors fighting it out, one Aesir, one Vanir, it could be quite fun."

They obviously thought a Princess of Vanaheim new nothing of combat, and clearly didn't want to be responsible if any harm that came to her, so Senta decided to use a different tactic.

"… Unless you're too scared."

Sif looked angry at the fact that someone had even suggested she be scared, especially by someone younger and smaller than she was.

"Choose your weapon, Princess."

There was ice cold determination in her voice as she spoke. When Senta turned to choose her weapon she heard Sif mumble,

"You'll be the one who's scared when I'm through with you."

This made Senta's smile grow wider.

After multiple rounds of Sif swinging her swords and Senta slashing with her khopesh, the scores were even, and so it was up to the final fight to determine the winner.

Since they started a small crowd had formed around them taking bets on who would win. Those who knew of Sentas tendencies to never give up placed all they could on her, which was most of the Vanir in the crowd. Of course the Asgardians backed their own with a small few who clearly wanted the princess to lose.

The two went to stand on their marks waiting for the signal to start, the crowd quiet with excitement. Thor hovers in the centre and shouts,

"Begin!"

… Before quickly getting out of the way.

The women slowly move, weapons at the ready, circling around finding a vantage point. First to attack was Sif, charging forward hoping to slam into her opponent, who instead ducks out of the way causing the Aesir to fall.

Quickly getting to her feet, sword in hand, Sif charges again, expecting the princess to move a second time but is instead met by the ringing of steel.

The crowd erupts and the fight begins.

It wasn't long until the two became tired and their weapons grew heavy, they had gone many rounds against each other and it was starting to take its toll.

Wanting the bout to be done with Senta disarms Sif who in turn picks up a spear that was lying on the sidelines, the Vanir follows suit.

Preferring the light weight of the new weapon and giving her a new kind of strength and courage, Senta runs forward.

After multiple clashes of the spears, that where now used as staffs, Senta causes Sif to slightly lose her balance, using this to her advantage, the princess swipes the spear under the warriors' legs making her fall to the floor and allowing the Vanir to be victorious as she places the spears point at the Asgardians throat.

* * *

><p>"Next time we must be more prepared, look at how close they got this time."<p>

Haldis had a talent for pointing out the obvious, but he had to agree, we need to be more prepared.

The group of warriors sent out deal with another attempt of rebels breaching the palace walls were riding back, none of their party had been injured except for a few cuts, but their mood was still solemn.

Calder wasn't sure what to say, the rebels where getting braver and gaining in numbers, it wouldn't be long until too strong a force comes to attack the palace, and he had no idea of what to do then, except fight.

His father knew that anything they do won't be enough, that's why he showed him one of the secret escape tunnels, so that when the time comes he can get as many people out as possible.

The idea of running away when people should stay and fight really hit a nerve, but as the second in line to the throne and the only prince with an heir it was his duty to keep his family safe.

It didn't take long to get to the large palace gates; in fact he was sure it took longer for the gates to open than it took for them to reach the entrance, which never ceases to amuse the prince.

When the group entered the royal grounds, Calder's older brother Orvar, the Crown Prince, was always tasked with retelling the King every detail about an attack.

_I wonder if he ever wishes for the rebels to take his tongue and save him from this tedious ritual._

Calder clasped his brothers' shoulder as they walked away from the stables

"Fear not brother, someday your terrible story telling will be over, only to be replaced by my more riveting tales, that of course _you_ will _have_ to listen to."

A cheeky grin spread across Calder's face only to be turned into laughter at his brothers scowling response.

The brothers then parted ways, one finding a rich glass of wine while the other ascended the stairs that lead to the Kings study.

* * *

><p>When Sigyn had left the Kings study she chose to linger by the door hoping to hear of what transpired between Ivar and Odin once she had left. At first she only heard faint words, but as her fathers' voice rose, everything became clearer<p>

"…it is only a matter of time before Vanaheim burns."

The rebels were more of a threat than she knew and they would soon breach the palace walls.

_So that's why he wants me in Asgard, to keep me safe. Father why do you always doubt my strength? _

She may not be stronger or quicker than her sisters but unbeknownst to everyone, Sigyn was one of the best The Serpents had to offer.

After listening to the two Kings talk, the princess decided to head to her chambers.

_If only I could see what father has seen._

Once Sigyn had entered her guarded room she ran towards the small collection of books in search of a spell. She knew what she was looking for but it had been a long time since using this particular incantation, and she wasn't going to chance making a mistake.

The book was red with gold binding; it had no title, but instead bared the symbol of The All-Seeing Eye.

_This is it._

Sigyn opened the book to find the correct spell, when she did she gathered the ingredients needed and headed over to the golden water bowl that was used as a looking glass.

Pouring in the ointments and reciting the words Sigyn gazed into the water that was now filled with shimmering images.

The smell of blood encased her chamber. Screams and cries deafening to her ears. Flames surrounding the bodies which lay on the floor.

Stepping away from the scene before her, Sigyn ran to the balcony. She welcomed the fresh air, the quite, and the fine breeze on her fair skin.

Looking up to the sky she asks,

"Mother, what should I do?"

* * *

><p>It had been a long day for Loki and it wasn't nearly over with. After having to watch his brother and his friends spar with one another the annoyance he was feeling beginning to grow even further, and decided it was time he took his leave of them.<p>

On his way the guest chamber Loki had been assigned to he began to think of ways in which to make his stay on Vanaheim more bearable. So far he had been well behaved and had not caused any mischief, which made his fingers itch.

During the long walk back to the main palace Loki decided to take a shortcut through the gardens, he had been told of its splendour and had heard that the moment the sun set some of the flowers glowed, but only for a moment.

The garden was extraordinary, not a petal was out of place. Pillars made of sandstone were placed in the centre of every flowerbed, carved into them were eagles and horses, and atop of each a pythons head.

_What is it with these people and snakes?_

As the prince neared closer to the palace, he stopped at the King Serpent Fountain. Looking up at the snake, which was poised as if guarding the palace, he noticed a girl standing on a balcony. She was looking up to the sky, the tears on her face reflecting the setting sun. It seemed to Loki that she was talking, but he couldn't see anyone nearby.

_Maybe she's praying, or she's insane. _

A sly smile started to form across his lips.

* * *

><p>Sigyn had been standing on her balcony talking to her mother. Often when her thoughts were in turmoil the princess turned to the clouds, hoping the late queen was there to give her guidance.<p>

There was movement to her right which made her come out of her reverie.

One of the snakes that coiled around a post began to untwine itself and slid over to where she was standing.

_Is this a sign?_

Choosing to believe that it was a sign Sigyn watched the snake carefully as it positioned itself in front of her.

_Shouldn't it be doing something, saying something?_

Slowly the princess held her hand out towards the creature, quickly pulling back as the reptile bit her, and then watched as the animal slithered away to become one with the balconies post once again.

During which time she heard a laugh coming from the gardens down below.

A tall dark figure stood next to the fountain, which Sigyn deemed to be the culprit. Not letting his actions go unpunished she shot a blast of energy his way knocking the man off of his feet and into the water beside him, before turning on her heels and heading back into her chambers.

* * *

><p>In all the scenarios Loki had planed he had not expected any to end the way this did.<p>

He was still sat in the pool of water, trying to shake off the traces off magic that pushed him in the fountain.

Climbing out, the prince couldn't help but laugh.

_It seems I have found a new toy. Oh this is going to be fun._


End file.
